Only Time Will Tell
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before? TylerOC CalebOC
1. Chapter 1

Date: April 9, 2009

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 1 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danielle Kennedy sat on the tire swing that her father had made for her when she was younger. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wasn't really swinging, just mainly sitting and thinking. For her whole life, all she knew as home was Ipswich, but now that her parents had decided to stop with the fighting and just get a divorce, it meant that her mother was staying and she was leaving with her father. It's not that it was a bad thing, but it wasn't something she wanted to do. She was nine years old and she didn't want to leave her best friend here while she went off to somewhere else. It wasn't fair, but no one seemed to care about what she wanted, at least that's the way she saw it.

"Hey," a voice said from in front of her.

Her head shot up in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone approach, but standing directly in front of her was the very person she'd just been thinking about, Caleb Danvers.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was surprised.

"You weren't at school today, but the teacher said you didn't need the homework," he said, his brown eyes were confused.

Danielle couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Dad and I are moving,"

"You are moving?" he asked, his tone was full of surprise.

"Mom and Dad don't want to be married anymore. Dad says I have to live with him. He's moving to California. I don't want to go Caleb, I really don't."

"When do you leave?" he asked, knowing that his young heart would break when she left.

Danielle and Caleb had been friends since they were young. Their mother's had been friends for so long, that it was just natural that they would be friends since Danielle's mother was quiet often over at the Danvers manor. Danielle could remember more then one occasion where she'd gotten lost in the vast house.

"Tomorrow." She said, a single tear leaving her eye.

"What about the party next week?"

"I'm sorry Caleb, but he wants to leave and get away from this place." Danielle said getting off the tire swing and throwing her arms around Caleb's neck. "I don't want to go, I wanna stay here,"

Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist. "We'll keep in contact, right?"

"Always. You are my best friend, Caleb and you always will be,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seventeen year old Danielle Kennedy ran down the soccer field in her light blue uniform. She was gaining ground towards the goalie and the other girls were still behind her by a lot. She was weaving between the defenders. When she was in range, she toe poked the ball and it shot into the corner of the net. The goalie had gone in the wrong direction. After backtracking to her side of the field, the center ref, blew the whistle on his wrist three times. End of the game.

Looking around, she jumped into her best friends' arms. "You did it!"

"_We_ did it," Danielle corrected her. "As a team,"

The celebrating on the field went going on for a bit. Danielle broke off from her team mates when she saw her Dad walking down the stands and towards the field. She ran towards him and hugged him. "You made it," surprise laced her voice. Since coming to California, her father had put her into sports right away and the only one that truly stuck was soccer. But he had gotten so busy with his work that he didn't come to too many of her games. So when he did come, Danielle thought it was a big deal.

"I wasn't about to miss my little girl's game. If I could make it, then I would. And I did." Peter Kennedy said hugging his daughter. "We should get going. Gabby wants you to pick where we go for dinner tonight, plus I think your brother misses you,"

"Or his parents just want a break from their responsibilities," she laughed as she walked towards her bag and placed her stuff inside before zipping it up before waving to her teammates and walking towards the parking lot with her father.

"Evan was asking for you," he told her.

"I'll meet you at home?" she asked, as she unlocked the door to her light blue Lexus RX350, that her dad had gotten her for her birthday last year. It was the perfect car for her. She loved how it fit all her soccer stuff, the carseat for her younger brother, and it was four doors so she and her friends could go to the beach and have a comfortable ride. When her dad had given her the keys, it was a total shock to her. But it was one that she gladly accepted.

After taking the back roads to the house, Danielle pulled up behind her father's BMW. After cutting the engine, she looked up to see her step-mother Gabriella open the front door and letting Evan run out the door to see his sister. Opening the door, she got out and closed the door and locked it before kneeling down and picking up her brother and walking towards the door.

"Hey Gabby," Danielle said walking into the house.

"How did the game go?"

"We won," Danielle grinned. "A shutout, four to nothing,"

"That's great news, Elle," Gabriella said, her smile reaching all the way to her eyes.

When the two women first met, they had butted heads, but over time, Danielle realized that this new woman wasn't trying to replace her mother and she was really in love with her father. So after a rocky start, the two of them realized that they had a lot more in common than she thought they would, but the bad days were in the past.

"Have you packed for next week?" Gabby asked, her smile faltering for a second.

"Mostly. It's hard, but I know it was agreed on that I would go to Spencer Academy my senior year, I just don't know how to leave California for all that time." Danielle said. "I mean this place has a uniform. And I don't know if I can handle being the new girl again. It's different when you are nine, but at seventeen, it's a whole new ballgame,"

"You'll be fine," Gabby told her as they walked up the stairs.

"Ellie, no go," Evan spoke up from his place on Danielle's hip.

"She'll be back, Ev," Gabby told her son. "All major holidays right?"

"You couldn't keep me away," Danielle told her as Gabriella took Evan. "I'm gonna shower and then we can go. I'll be quick about it."

"Take your time, sweetheart,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was two weeks before Spencer Academy would start up again. So here Danielle was, pulling up to the house she had lived in for the first nine years of her life. She didn't miss certain things, but other things she did. She was hoping that her mother wasn't going to make a big deal out of her coming home. But then again, it wouldn't be her mother if she didn't. When her mother was guilt tripping her about coming for a visit, she was talking about Caleb Danvers. The boy she was best friends with when she was just a little girl. When life was simple. Cutting the engine of her car, she looked down at her outfit. A black skirt that hit mid thigh and flowed with ease, a white spaghetti strapped shirt that showed off her belly button ring. Her light blue blouse was unbuttoned. Her knee high boots were on the passenger's seat. They become uncomfortable about a hundred miles into the journey. So she switched them with the flip flops that were under her seat for after soccer games. It was a habit to have a pair under her seat.

Opening the door, she put on her boots before stepping out of her car. She walked over to the back door and opened it. She looked at where Evan's carseat used to be and with a sigh, she grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before closing both doors. She would get the luggage later. Looking into mirror she ran a hand through her blonde hair. It wasn't at its best; it was messy from having her hair down while the sun roof was open as well as her own window. Her make up was basic, with only foundation on; she wasn't out to impress anyone. At least not this night. Her skin was tanned from the week at the beach. She knew that it was only likely she'd keep it when she went back to California to see her Dad.

As she walked up to the driveway, Danielle hit the alarm for her car right before coming up to the door. She knocked twice before looking around at the surroundings. It looked like it has as a kid. The tire swing was still connected to the tree; it looked like it had seen better days and it reminded her of her last day in Ipswich, when she had told her truest friend that she was leaving a week before her birthday. It broke her heart to remember doing that to him, but it wasn't like she really had a choice. She wasn't about to disappear without a word, because even at the age of nine, it would have been wrong. It wouldn't have just hurt her, but her friend as well.

Danielle's blue eyes looked back to the door as she heard it open. She took a deep breath as she looked at the woman. "Hi, Mom," she said softly, but loud enough for the woman to hear her.

"Danielle, look at you. You've grown up so much," Claire Harris, formally Claire Kennedy said. "But I suppose in eight years that was bound to happen,"

Danielle was unsure how to respond. She had a smartass comment on the tip of her tongue, but she figured that wouldn't go over to well since her mother didn't really know her as well as she did as a kid. "Thanks. I'll get the rest of the stuff out of my car later, if that's okay,"

"That's fine, I know that you miss your friends, but I am sure you'll get along with new friends out here," Claire said as Danielle walked into the house. It was just how she remembered it. Taking in her daughter's outfit, Claire knew she wasn't one that appreciated school uniforms. "I'm so glad that you are here, baby,"

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I have a name," Danielle told her with a sigh as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. She had a feeling it would be like this when she got here, but at the same time she had hoped that her mother realized that she had grown up.

"Right, I'm sorry sweetheart," Claire said wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You've grown up so much.

"It happens." Danielle told her, "I think I am gonna head upstairs and freshen up a bit. It's been a long drive."

"I'll be in the study, I have a phone call I need to make," Claire told her as she watched Danielle take the stairs.

"Okay," Danielle said as she walked to the stairs and went up as she heard the doorbell go off.

This night was not what she had planned for her first night back in Ipswich. She didn't really think about how being back would be like. She knew she was missing a major soccer party at Jordan's house, since her parents had left for Hawaii two days ago. She was lucky that both her Dad and Gabby kept her grounded with soccer, that way she didn't turn out like some of the people in her school. It wasn't like it was out here, where most people knew who others were, but now she had to deal with seeing people that she either had no idea who they were or hadn't seen or spoken to in eight years. It was going to be a lot harder than she thought. And to top it all off she was missing Evan and Gabby and her Dad. This really was harder than she wanted to admit.

Walking into the bedroom, Danielle was pleasantly surprised. Her room was blue and there was a walk in closet. The bed was a queen sized. Maybe that was her mother's way of saying that she wanted her to not stay in the dorms. That was fine by her; she didn't like sharing a room anyways. The hardwood floors were a nice touch, but she'd have to add her pictures and stuff. That was when a picture frame caught her eye. It wasn't the size, but it was the picture itself. It was right before she had left Ipswich and the boy next to her with the goofy grin was Caleb.

Walking into her bathroom that was connected to her room, she wetted her hair and brushed it before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Looking into the mirror, Danielle let out a long and tired sigh. Pulling the black elastic band out of her hair, she started to part it, so that she could put it into two French braids. After finishing, she tied it off before looking back into the mirror. She looked just as tired as she felt. Walking back to her room, she grabbed her travel make-up bag and walked back into the bathroom. After applying some extra makeup Danielle left her stuff in the bathroom and walked back into her room. Picking up her bag, she pulled out her phone and saw that she had missed a few calls. Two were from her dad and one from a boy that she had almost had a date with if she had stayed in California. She left earlier than planned and only got to say good-bye to her best friend Jordan. She had been playing soccer with Jordan since she and her Dad moved to California. The two of them had bonded and after that they became the best of friends.

By the time Danielle came back down the stairs, she saw that there was no one to be seen. She knew she took her time in freshening up, but she didn't think she took that long. Walking past the living area, she stopped by the door when she heard her mother on the phone. She was making plans with someone for a brunch party here. Danielle wondered if it was Caleb's mother on the receiving end of that call. After all, it would only make sense since Caleb had been her best friend and it had been so long since she'd seen him.

She was suddenly hit with a thought and smiled to herself, all her tiredness long forgotten as she was suddenly presented with a crystal clear memory of her and Caleb's "spot". She briefly considered waiting until the next day to go and check up on it but decided that she wouldn't be satisfied until she knew that one of her favorite childhood hangouts was still intact.

Turning on her heel, she made her way back towards the stairs. After grabbing her keys and bag, she hurried back downstairs, keeping an ear out to make sure her mother was still on the phone, and out the front door before Claire could catch her and pull her into conversation about the last eight years and why she never wanted to visit.

As soon as she got into her car and she was out on the road, she took a very familiar route that she knew she'd never forget. Danielle slowed down as she came across the huge house that people in California would call a mansion and just looked at it. It seemed different, but at the same time, it was the same place it had always been. Danvers' manor. The temptation of dropping in to see what Caleb was up to, or if he was even there, crossed her mind but she decided against it. With one last look, she pushed down on the gas, passed the gates and headed towards her destination. The drive wasn't as long as she remembered it being, but back then she was so anxious to get there that it seemed to always take forever.

Pulling up into the parking lot, she parked her car and cut the engine. After hiding her bad under her seat, just in case, she stepped out of the car and set the alarm, toying with her keys as she walked into the park. It was where she spent a lot of time with her dad and when she was old enough to go by herself, she'd go with Caleb Danvers.

Danielle wondered if he even remembered who she was. She opened the gate and walked towards the swing set. She loved the swings as a little girl and to this day she still loved it. She hoped that maybe her dad and Gabby would surprise her with a visit so that she could bring Evan here. He loved the park, but there so many close by to the house in California that he would probably be going everyday even if it wasn't her that was taking him anymore.

Looking at the jungle gym, she smiled. Remembering the time that Caleb had pushed her off because she said that he was being mean, but the end result was the same, she broke her arm. None of the parents saw anything, but when they were asked about it, Caleb lowered his head in shame before Danielle spoke up and said that she fell. The parents seemed to accept the answer and Caleb was shocked that she covered for him, since it was his fault. Her answer was simple, he was her best friend and would have done the same thing for her, and it was true.

The park hadn't changed much, but then again it was so dark out that she couldn't really tell. She wondered what everyone back home was up to. If she hadn't been coming here, where would she have been? At a party, at home with her brother while her dad and Gabby went on one of their dates? She would miss the times where it was just her and Evan. Even at his young age, Danielle knew her brother wouldn't be like the friends Caleb had. At least not the one that would pick on her every chance he had.

_Seven year old Danielle crossed her arms, glaring at the blonde boy in front of her. She didn't like him at all, she despised him and not just for what he was saying. He was always acting like he was better than her, and he wasn't. _

_Caleb stood beside her and ran a hand through his hair before looking at the younger boy. "Reid, leave her alone,"_

"_How cute is that?" the boy laughed, "You have him trained to stick up for you too? How long did that take?"_

"_Shut up," Danielle said angrily._

"_Real imaginative," he told her._

_Danielle's glare of the blonde broke when she heard another boy start to laugh. It was the one with longish hair and a funny name. She didn't understand what she ever did to these other boys. It wasn't her fault that Caleb's parents were friends with hers and they were always pushing them to play together. So what was this blonde haired boy's problem? The other brown haired boy hadn't said a thing or made any noise like the other one had. _

"_So how long have you been in love with Caleb?" Reid asked teasingly._

_Danielle turned her attention back to the boy. "I'm not in love with him!"_

"_My mother says denial is always the first stage,"_

"_And if you keep it up, I'll make sure that you don't remember anything your mother ever said," Danielle threatened._

"_Temper, temper,"_

"_Dani, just ignore him, please," Caleb told her._

"_You always tell your girls what to do Caleb?" he asked turning his attention his older friend._

"_She's my friend," Caleb told him, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He didn't understand why the other boy had to make a big deal about everything. _

"_A friend who loves you," he laughed looking at the girl with a look of disgust in his eyes. "You could do better,"_

_Danielle's blue eyes pooled with unshed tears as she pushed her way through two of the boys and walked away from them and towards the baseball field that was on the other side of the park and out of view from everyone else. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially not the one that made her cry in the first place. She lost track of how long she was there until someone came looking for her. The only one that seemed to care about how she felt. Caleb._

"_Don't let them get to you," he told her sitting next to her._

"_Go away," she muttered, not looking at him._

"_Dani, don't be like this. What he says isn't important,"_

"_What about how your other friend was laughing like he was a clown in a circus? I don't like them Caleb,"_

"_Then you won't have to see them anymore," he told her._

And true to his word, Danielle didn't see those three boys after that day.

After realizing how long she had been at the park, Danielle walked back to her car and drove back to her mother's home. That's all it was to her, her mother's place. She might have grown up in the house, but home was where the heart is and for her it was back in California where her life was at. When she pulled up to the gates, she hit the key code that was given to her before leaving California. When the gates opened enough, she pulled her car through and parked it. Grabbing her messenger bag, she got out of her car and opened the back door and grabbed two duffle bags that had her clothes and closed the door with her hip. After walking up to the house she stopped before setting the alarm and she opened the house door. Surprisingly she found it unlocked. As quietly as she could she walked in and closed the door. When she turned around she saw her mother looking at her.

"Where have you been?"

"Out for a drive," Danielle responded off-handedly.

"Do you know how late it is?" Claire questioned her, not amused by her daughter's attitude. "You've had me worried."

"I'm sorry that you were worried over nothing,"

"Don't sass me, young lady," Her mother said irritably.

"Then stop acting like I'm the little girl that left eight years ago! I'm seventeen now! Every time you called me, you acted like I haven't grown up whatsoever,"

"Maybe you should act like your age then. What were you thinking, huh? Sneaking out like you did? Did you think I would say no?" Claire asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Danielle said, as she walked to the staircase. "Dad never cared,"

"I'm not your father,"

"That much is obvious," Danielle muttered under her breath.

"And while you are living under my roof, you will follow my house rules," Claire said, making Danielle stop a few steps up. She looked down at her mother to see her with a look that said she wasn't to be argued with.

"Only for the next two months, then I'm eighteen," Danielle informed her. "I'm tired; it's been a long day,"

"There's a brunch party in the morning, 10 am, sharp," Claire said

"And I would care because?"

"Because the party is a welcome home for you. Mrs. Danvers, her son Caleb will be here as well as his friends Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin. They are a good group of boys. So it will just be a small gathering. Make sure you are presentable," Claire informed her.

Danielle let out a long sigh before muttering, "Whatever," under her breath and walking up the stairs with her stuff that she had brought in from her car.

Waking up the next morning took all of Danielle's will power, not to turn over and go back to sleep when the alarm clock next to her bed went off. She wanted a few more hours of sleep at least, but that wasn't happening any time soon. Her mother had invited the boy she grew up with and his friends and his mother. It was going to be a long brunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: April 15, 2009

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

Thanks: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! And a very special to Carrot Top! I appreciate all the help and everything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Danielle walked down the stairs at 9:45 wearing brown Capri's and a light green tee. She had to rush putting cover up on her foot to hide the shooting star tattoo that she had gotten on her seventeenth birthday. She knew if her mother ever found out about her foot tattoo or the one on her shoulder that she would throw a fit, just as her dad had done when he saw them. Once she saw her mother she walked a bit further and saw no one was there yet she sighed, a bit relieved. She noticed her mother had brought out the old plates that were for special occasions. Running a hand through her loose hair, she cleared her throat and waited for her mom to look her way, but she didn't even look up until she heard the doorbell ring.

"Your guests are here," Danielle said as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going?" Claire asked, making her daughter stop mid-step.

"I am going to get my cell phone that I left in the kitchen and give Dad a quick call since I haven't let him know that I am here yet," Danielle said, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Make it quick, I wouldn't want your guests to wait on you," Claire said before looking at the new butler opening the door.

Danielle watched her mother walk to where the woman came in before she walked off to the kitchen. "Would hate to upset your guests," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, Mary," Danielle smiled at the cook in the kitchen that she had met last night while she came down for a drink of water.

"Hello, Danielle," Mary said.

Mary was the cook of the house. She had been sorting things for the last minute brunch Claire had told her to make. Mary was a sweet woman with two kids and a husband. Danielle found her to be very easy to talk to, unlike her own mother. "Did I leave my phone in here last night?"

With a smile, Mary handed her the dark blue phone. "It was ringing last night." She informed the young girl.

"Thanks, Mary," Danielle said as she walked towards the fridge to hide herself in case her mother came in looking or sent Caleb or one of his friends looking for her.

"That spot won't hide you forever," Mary told her with a smile on her face.

"I'll have some more soon," Danielle laughed as she dialed the number she knew as home.

The phone call was short; she talked to her dad and let him know that she was in Ipswich and what her mother had planned for the morning. She knew that it was still early in California, but her Dad always made it known that she could call for anything. She asked about Evan and he told her that he was finally sleeping, he had resisted going to bed the previous night and insisted that he wanted his sister. It broke Danielle's heart to hear that, but after promising to call later in the night, Danielle said good-bye to her dad and wiped the tear that escaped her eyes.

"Your mother isn't looking too happy right now," Mary told the young girl.

"And it's been less than a day already," Danielle laughed. "I guess she's gonna be looking like that for a while,"

"Go on," Mary smiled at the teenager.

Danielle walked towards the front room, where she could hear the voices of her mother and their guests. She walked in slowly, mentally preparing herself, and took a deep breath as she waited by the entry way for someone out of the crowd to notice her. She quickly spotted the group of boys her mother had invited and looked between the two dark haired ones. She knew one of them was Caleb, but she couldn't be sure which one, after all it had been years and she hadn't seen a picture of him since she left. As she was about to clear her throat, she met her mother's gaze.

"Danielle, there you are sweetheart," Claire said motioning with her hand for her daughter to come over to where everyone was standing around. Once she was near enough, Claire wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed Danielle into her side. "Evelyn, look at her, hasn't she grown?" Claire gushed. Danielle tried to pull away from Claire, but her mother had a vice grip on her.

"Claire, she's beautiful," Evelyn said, tilting her head and smiling warmly.

Danielle didn't know what to say to that. She was never really one to take compliments well, no matter who they came from. So instead of pondering about it, she just said the first thing that came into her mind. "Thank you, Mrs. Danvers,"

"And so polite," Evelyn said, a bit surprised. Then she turned and motioned to someone else. "Boys come over here," She called.

The three boys that were standing by themselves walked over to where Danielle stood next to her mother and across from Evelyn. Danielle was caught off-guard by how attractive all of them were and concentrated very hard on not letting her jaw drop. "Danielle, this is Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms, they are Caleb's friends." Evelyn introduced. Danielle smiled at them, the guys both nodding at her, and she had to force herself to look away from the one name Tyler. "And you of course you remember Caleb. The two of you would play together when you were little," Evelyn continued, giving her a look that couldn't be overlooked.

Danielle had the biggest urge to roll her eyes. It was obvious to her then that the two women were both up to something and she knew it was going to get awkward before the afternoon came. "Before I moved to California," Danielle said, a smile plastered on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked at the one standing next to Evelyn and smiled at him, the smile more genuine. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. Welcome back," Caleb told her, a small smile on his face. Danielle saw Pogue nudge Tyler out of the corner of her eye but chose to ignore it.

"Thanks," Danielle said putting her thumbs through her belt loops.

She was saved from saying anything else, when Mary made her presence known to everyone in the living room. "Breakfast is ready, Ms. Harris,"

"Thank you Mary," Claire said before motioning for the younger kids to walk to the dinning room.

Danielle couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes as her mother held her back so that she could walk next to Caleb. It wasn't that Caleb wasn't good looking, because he was, it wasn't hard to see that, but he'd been forever branded in her memory as a little kid she'd spent hours playing with and getting in trouble with. Caleb looked down at her and she shrugged at him, making him crack another smile. When she turned her eyes forward she realized Tyler had been looking back at them. He flashed a quick smile then turned his attention back forward.

At the table, there was fresh fruit, pancakes, waffles and French toast. Danielle couldn't understand why this much food was needed. Unless the boys were gonna eat all that because she knew she wouldn't be. Breakfast was one of the meals she preferred to skip. Sitting in her chair next to Caleb and across from Pogue, she looked at both of the adults; it seemed that they both had a twinkle in their eyes. But that was the thing about Danielle, she didn't ever do what the adults wanted, she did what she wanted on her own time, if she did it at all. That was how her last relationship had come to be.

"You know Evelyn, Danielle is a soccer champion," Claire said as she passed the pancakes to Caleb. Evelyn made a sound of approval and shared a look with Evelyn.

"No, I'm not," Danielle said quickly. Her mother didn't look too happy with what she said. "Soccer is a team sport. Eleven players are on the field at once. It's all about the team work, not just one person." She explained.

"Are you going to try out for the team at Spencer?" Tyler asked, before putting a fork full of blueberry pancakes into his mouth. Danielle looked over at him and momentarily forgot how to form words as he watched her, waiting for an answer. Tyler was _cute_…

"Of course she is," Claire answered for her.

Danielle snapped out of it and shrugged. "Well, I was just gonna focus on my studies since it's my last year, but I guess it just depends," Danielle said, picking up a strawberry and offering Tyler a small smile before grabbing for an orange.

"I'm sure that you'll have the time for the soccer team," Claire said.

Danielle didn't bother to reply to what she said. There was no point. Her mother would always have her opinion. She wanted the perfect family, but instead, she had Danielle. A teenage girl that had a mind and voice of her own and wasn't about to back down from anything.

"So, Danielle, did you like California?" Pogue asked, speaking for the first time.

"I loved it. Especially when me and Jordan and the guys would be at the beach every day in the summer. Those were good time. There was a night where we went out with boys on their motorcycles. That was a fun night." Danielle said before biting down on the strawberry that was still in her hand.

"So you like bikes?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, they are a great way to have fun," Danielle smiled which reached all the way to her eyes this time.

With the glare her mother was sending her way, Danielle decided to stop where she was heading with the conversation.

"So you like bikes then?" Pogue asked, his voice filled with a bit of excitement. "There's nothing else like them,"

Danielle looked at him. "You have one?"

"Yeah," Pogue laughed. "It's a yellow Ducati. Maybe sometime I can take you on a ride on it,"

Danielle bit her lip so that the smile on her face didn't spread. Looking down she reached over Caleb's plate and grabbed the bowl of grapes before leaning back in her chair. She thought she heard a groan come from Pogue, but when she looked at him, he was looking at Tyler with a glare on his face. Before she could ask if something was wrong, she heard her mother's voice.

"So Caleb, your mother tells me that you are recently single,"

Caleb looked up from his plate of food sharply. Shock was clear as day on his face that his mother told her friend about his break-up with Sarah Wenham. Danielle looked at her mom in surprise. Why she would bring up something so personal up while everyone was eating, was beyond her. She knew how it felt to have to break up with someone you care about, but to have your mother's friend bring it up was just not right.

"Mom, that's none of anyone's business," Danielle told her. "You didn't like people putting their noses into your divorce with Dad,"

Caleb looked down at his plate and took a bite of his French toast before looking over at Danielle who was sending her mother a disapproving look. When he looked to his friends, he saw Tyler and Pogue were just as surprised by the question as he had been. "It's okay. Sarah and I just decided to go our separate ways."

"Well I am sorry to hear that," Claire said, "I'm sure that you'll find someone else."

"Thanks," he said, looking at Danielle who was looking down at her plate as if it was the most fascinating thing in the room.

"So Danielle what are your plans for today?" Evelyn asked

Danielle looked up and met her eyes. "Oh, I have to get the rest of the bags out of my car and then I have to pick up some last minute school supplies that I forgot about before leaving on my little road trip."

"Why don't you boys help her out?" Evelyn suggested.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother, I can handle it," Danielle said, not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

"Nonsense, they would love to help out. Wouldn't you boys?" Evelyn said turning her attention to the boys.

"I can help get the stuff from your car, but I've got a date with my girl Kate," Pogue said.

"I've gotta meet Reid for the pool tournament. It should last for a while. If you wanna come watch later on you can," Tyler said, before quickly adding, "But I can help get the stuff from your car as well,"

When Caleb didn't speak up, he met his mother's eyes trying to figure out what she was doing. "I can show you around town, I mean it's been a long time since you've been here." He finally said.

Evelyn and Claire looked pleased.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure that I can find my way around." Danielle said grabbing her glass of orange juice and taking a gulp of it. Looking at the glass that was now empty she set it back on the table before looking at Caleb.

"It's no problem at all," Caleb told her. "And I can even show you how to get to Spencer the back way so you can bypass all the traffic lights and stop signs."

"So do you all live on campus?" Danielle asked curiously.

"No, I live at home, with my mom," Caleb said.

"I have an apartment," Pogue said. "Its not much, but it works for me. But Kate lives in the dorms."

"I share a room with Reid at Spencer," Tyler said.

"Who is Reid?" Danielle asked.

"That's another one of their friends," Evelyn supplied.

"Reid Garwin. You'll hear all about him on your first day at Spencer. But don't believe everything you hear. Some isn't what you think." Tyler said, sticking up for his friend who wasn't there.

"If you are curious, you can always ask one of us about it before voicing what you think," Pogue said. "We won't judge you,"

"Thanks," Danielle said, with a tint of a blush creeping upon her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So will I be completely lost on Monday when I go to Spencer?" Danielle asked as she sat in the passenger's seat to Caleb's silver convertible.

"What? With lessons?" Caleb asked glancing over at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"That and finding my way around the campus," Danielle smiled.

"Naw, the lessons haven't really started too much, but if so, the guys all have our subjects that we are good at and we are more than willing to help if you really need it." Caleb told her with a smile.

"And the campus?"

"I'll help you out in that area, don't worry about it,"

"Thanks," Danielle said. "And I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Caleb asked curiously as he pulled his car to a stop at the light.

"For my mom's nosy question about your personal life and her pushing us to sit together." Danielle said quietly and with a bit of embarrassment. She wanted to rekindle her friendship with Caleb, not have thing be awkward just because of their mom's.

"My mom was just as bad as yours, but it wasn't your fault." Caleb said with a shrug and a laugh. "They've been talking for weeks about how you were coming and how great it would be if their kids got together so they really would be family like they talked about when we were kids," He explained as the light finally turned green.

"It's hard to imagine that at seventeen. Married I mean." Danielle said. "I don't know if that would ever be for me. I would hate to end up like my mom and dad, but on the other hand, I can totally see how much my dad loves Gabby, so maybe marriages aren't too bad,"

"Whose Gabby?" Caleb asked, waiting for the truck in front of him to go.

"She's my dad's wife. They are really happy together. They have a son together, his name is Evan." Danielle said a bit whistfully, thinking of the family she'd left behind.

"You miss him," Caleb stated as he maneuvered so that he could go around the truck that just wasn't moving. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Danielle sighed.

"You gonna visit them?"

"Over breaks. Dad is flying me back and forth. But its not that I don't appreciate it, I really do, but I guess I'm gonna miss the routine I already had."

"You can call and check on him and see him during your breaks," Caleb told her. "And you will find another routine. It's what I had to do,"

"When?" Danielle questioned him curiously.

"After you left. I was young, I still didn't get that you wouldn't be there after school. So I would go there for months and ask if you could come over or if you were home." Caleb laughed. "Then I found swimming and I put my all into that."

Danielle was touched by Caleb's confession and smiled at him with a while. Caleb gave her a funny look so she continued on with the conversation. "Are you any good?"

"State champs," Caleb laughed. "You'll have to come to a meet or something,"

"Maybe I will, but only if you come to a soccer game if I make the team," Danielle bargained with him.

"I thought you weren't going out for the team,"

"I thought about it and it's hard to stop doing something you love. Dad got me into it right after moving to California and so ever since then, I've been playing. That's were I met Jordan."

"And Jordan is?"

"She played soccer with me for as long as I can remember. It's how we became be-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she was about to say. She looked at Caleb unsurely to see that he was smirking at her.

"It's okay to say it. Best Friends. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I knew that you would find other friends. You were always too sweet and nice not to have a load of friends."

"I thought about you a lot when I moved and when I realized I was coming back, I wondered if you would remember me or not. Cause I was having a hard time picturing what you looked like after all this time and the only thing I could think of was the last time I saw you when I told you I was moving with my dad,"

"I think we both grew up,"

"That we did," Danielle laughed as he pulled up into the parking lot of a store.

One of the perks of moving back after all the years that she spent away, her friendship with Caleb Danvers felt like she had never left in the first place. Danielle felt like she could be herself around him without making a fool of herself. Even with her mother pushing her towards him, she felt that he was one of few great guys that were around and she just hoped that she could find one for herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: July 4, 2009

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

Thanks: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! And a very special to Carrot Top! I appreciate all the help and everything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking in the mirror in her bedroom, Danielle wasn't impressed what so ever. Wearing a school uniform was not something that she wanted to have on. It was a bit nerve wrecking to have to go to a school that had started two weeks earlier. She knew it would happen, but she left California at the last possible moment. It was hard enough to leave and not turn around and say screw it all, and stay. Unfortunately her father wouldn't see it that way.

Looking away from the mirror, she walked into the bathroom and checked her make-up as she heard a knock on the door. "It's Caleb, can I come in?" the voice called out as she was about to make an unnecessary comment, thinking that it was her mother, yet again.

"Yeah, come in," she called out as she applied a bit more eye shadow to her eyes before walking out of the bathroom. "Morning,"

"You ready for your first day at Spencer?" Caleb asked as he sat down in her computer chair.

"Not really," she admitted, "But it's too late to turn back now. Remind me again, why you are driving me and why we have to go early?"

"I am driving you this first week, so that you remember how to get there and we are going early to get your locker and class schedule so that you aren't late for class so you won't have to sit by someone like Aaron Abbot or Kira Snider,"

"And they are?"

"Aaron is a first class prick and Kira is the girl he goes to satisfy his needs. They are on and off all the time," Caleb informed her.

"So watch my back around them?" she asked walking to the bedside table and unplugging her charger from the wall before unplugging it from her phone. "Anyone else I need to watch out for?"

"Reid,"

"Your friend?" Danielle asked, a bit surprised.

"Reid has this way about him, especially with girls. He charms them, sleeps with them and leaves them. I don't think he'll remember you, he might recognize your name, but that's about it,"

"And you associate yourself with him because?" Danielle asked as she slipped her phone into the side pocket of her tan messenger bag. "That doesn't seem like the crowd that a Harvard hopeful would hang out with,"

"The guys and I are like brothers. It wouldn't be right to ditch him just because he does stupid shit that I don't agree with. We get into enough fights without adding that into it," Caleb told her.

"I guess," Danielle said slinging her bag over her shoulder before placing her blazer on the top of it. "I think this is as good as I am gonna get in this uniform. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Caleb said standing up and walking to the door.

Danielle looked through her bag real quick before walking after Caleb. She wished the butterflies in the pit of her stomach would settle down, but no such luck at the present time. She closed her bedroom door and headed down the stairs. After looking for her mother for a quick second, she realized she wasn't around, so she and Caleb made a quick exit to his car to head off to school.

The drive was quiet, Danielle kept to herself. Whenever she was nervous, she would get quiet. It was also how she was when she was scared. Some people couldn't read her as well as her dad could. He was always spot on, each and every time.

When Caleb pulled up next to the black hummer in the school parking lot, Danielle glanced at him. "Did you speed the whole way here or something?"

Caleb just smiled at her as the two of them got out of the car. After shutting it, the two of them walked up to the main building. But Danielle had stopped to take in the school. It looked rather old. "You gonna stare at it all day or should we get your class schedule?"

With a last glance, Danielle walked up the steps where Caleb was waiting. She pulled her messenger bag strap over her neck as they walked up to the office building. Walking in first, Danielle watched as Caleb walked in after her.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I need my schedule, it's my first day here," Danielle said, moving some of her hair behind her ear. She hadn't done much with it besides brushing it; she just didn't feel like it. Although she remembered to put a hair band in her bag incase she wanted to pull it up later.

"Well, welcome to Spencer Academy, dear. It seems you already have a tour guide to help you get from class to class," the older woman said, looking at the two of them before going through a file of class schedules. "Name?"

"Danielle Kennedy," she supplied, glancing at Caleb who was texting on his phone.

"And what grade are you?"

"Senior," Danielle said before correcting herself. "Twelfth,"

With a nod of her head the woman went back to the class schedules and looked through each of them until she finally pulled one out of the cabinet. Looking at Danielle the woman handed her the schedule and a small card. "This is your schedule and the daily schedule. Your father mailed us a recent picture of you for your identification card."

Accepting the id and the schedule, Danielle thanked the woman before she and Caleb disappeared out of the office and back into the hallway. It was still early enough that no one was there yet. She looked down at her schedule and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Looking at Caleb when her schedule disappeared from her hands, she gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't done looking at it yet.

"They put your locker number on your schedule," he pointed out as he looked at it. "You are actually next Pogue's locker,"

"Like I know where that is,"

Caleb laughed and started walking in the direction of where her locker was.

"Lockers aren't done by name?" she asked him. "That's how most of them were done at my last school,"

"Not sure how they do it," Caleb admitted. "I don't think it matters, does it?"

"No, I was just comparing schools is all,"

Once they got to the locker, Danielle looked at the combination that was on the paper that Caleb still held and opened her locker and put a few of her notebooks on the shelf before closing it and twisting it so that no one could redo it.

"Now that you know where the locker is, I'll show you to classes. If my memory serves me right, you four with all of us, one with just Pogue, one with Tyler and Reid, and then one with just me. So at least you won't be alone in your classes." Caleb said as he started to walk towards her first class to show her the way, even though he would show her the way, he wanted her to get familiar with how to get to class in case he or the guys didn't show up.

As they came to her last class, a bell sounded off. Danielle looked at him confused. "I thought you said we were really early?"

"We are, that is the breakfast bell, where the students that live on campus can get breakfast. The bell lets them know that the doors are open now," Caleb told her.

"Tyler lives on campus right?" she asked. "Isn't that what you told me the other day?"

"Yeah, Tyler lives on campus. He shares a room with Reid,"

"Reid, the playboy of Spencer, right?"

"Right,"

"That must be a fun situation," Danielle said with a sarcastic note in her voice.

"Yeah, I've offered room at my place to Baby Boy countless times," Caleb told her. "I think he's the only one that can put up with Reid so he sticks around him,"

"Playboys are so over rated," Danielle said as they were walking to the cafeteria. "Let me guess, you didn't eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, but we meet up before classes,"

"So I guess I'll catch you later then?" Danielle asked, stopping as she adjusted the strap on her messenger bag.

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked her.

"I don't want to crash on you guys, I'll just find the library and check out some books and what not," she said,

"You won't be crashing on us," Caleb said, "Pogue's girlfriend will be there, plus you are gonna have to meet her eventually,"

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked hesitantly.

"Positive," Caleb said and they began walking again in the direction of the cafeteria.

Once there, Danielle followed Caleb to the table where Tyler was sitting next to a blonde boy with his head on the table and looked as if he were sleeping. Once they were close enough, Pogue looked at her and smiled.

"So Danielle, first day," Pogue said as he sat next to a girl with dark hair and mocha colored skin. "Caleb show you around?"

"Yeah, got my schedule, my locker and he showed me where to go for my classes, but I still have the feeling I am gonna get lost in a place like this," she said sitting next to Caleb and across from Tyler. She smiled shyly at him before looking back to Pogue.

"Well you look great in the school uniform," he told her.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I hate uniforms. Makes me want to gag,"

"She's been saying that for the last few days," Caleb told his best friend.

"It's true! They are ugly and should be burned so no one could ever be forced to wear them again,"

"I totally agree," the mocha skinned girl said from her seat next to Pogue. "I'm Kate Tunney,"

"Danielle Kennedy. I just moved back," Danielle said smiling at the girl.

"How do you know Caleb?" she asked.

"Caleb and Danielle grew up together, until she left for California," Pogue said remembering what Caleb had told him about the blonde haired girl.

"Why come back?" Kate asked.

"Part of the agreement my parents have. I got to live with my dad and for my senior year I would come back and live with my mom and attend Spencer Academy if I managed to make the grades for it,"

"What kind of school did you go to?" she asked. "Private or public?"

"Grade school was public but seventh grade to junior year of high school was private. Only the uniforms weren't so bad," Danielle laughed.

"So what classes do you have?" Kate asked.

Danielle took the schedule from Caleb and passed it down to her. Kate was the first girl she had come into contact with that seemed decent and didn't care if she was new or not. "Oh Pogue, I've got a locker right next to yours,"

"Cool," he said before bringing the cup of juice to his lips.

"Hey, Danielle," Tyler said, giving her a half smile.

"Hey Tyler," Danielle smiled back at him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Ready for the next swim meet," he told her. "Caleb here out showed everyone,"

Glancing at Caleb, she caught him rolling his eyes. "Guess some things never change,"

"I was not that bad as a kid," Caleb interrupted.

"Were too," Danielle protested. "I was always being compared to you, the good boy who will turn into a good man. And I'd be lucky if I were to get someone like that. That's what my mom used to tell me all the time,"

"That's because your mother has been planning our wedding since before you were born,"

Danielle scrunched her face in distain. "No offense, Caleb, but eww,"

"Thanks, Danielle," he said sarcastically. "Break my heart along with your mother's dreams of you being a Danvers,"

"Whatever," she laughed before looking back at Tyler. "So what's your style?"

"I'm the butterfly," he told her. "Capitan Caleb is the freestyle champion. Pogue is the backstroke and Reid is the breaststroke,"

"And how long have you guys been swimming for?"

"Years," Kate put in her opinion. "It's not a sport to them either,"

"It's a lifestyle, right?" laughed Danielle. "My soccer coach used to tell me the same thing all the time. And my dad would laugh every time I complained about it."

"You trained for soccer?" Tyler asked.

"Oh yeah," Danielle said. "Varsity was the harshest with training. Some of the days when we trained I wished I was back on the JV team,"

"That bad?"

"At times it could be, but there were times that we were asking ourselves as to why we were doing this at six am on a Saturday, but when you get that victory goal, it answers all doubt anyone would have."

"Does that mean you are going to go out for this team?" Kate asked. "The soccer team I mean,"

"I have no idea yet. Maybe, but for now I am just hoping that I won't get lost on the way to classes,"

Kate couldn't help but laugh. Danielle was so easy going that it was hard not to get along with her. Caleb smiled at her, which made Kate wonder how Sarah would react upon seeing the two friends together for the first time. Although the two were no longer together, Sarah seemed to be jealous of those girls that had openly made passes at Caleb. At least from where she stood, that's the way it seemed to Kate.

"Baby Boy, wake Reid up. The bell will be going off in a few and he needs that much to just stay conscious to get to class," Caleb told Tyler as he handed Danielle her schedule back.

"So after school, do you have any plans?" Kate asked, going back to talking to Danielle after looking over her schedule. "Cause I think later tonight we are going to Nicky's. Is that what the plan is?"

"Someone say Nicky's?" the blonde boy asked, his head finally off the table.

"What's that?" Danielle asked, confused. "Someone's house?"

The boys couldn't help but let out a laugh. That was common misconception if you hadn't been around for a long time. The confusion on Danielle's face, made the guys laugh harder and Kate glared at them.

"It's a local hangout. It's like a bar, but a lot of kids go there. It serves alcohol, but the guy that owns it, Nicky won't serve it to anyone he knows is underage. Reid has tried like a million times,"

"Sounds like fun," Danielle said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: July 22, 2009

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

A/N2: This will be the only update for the next week or so. I will be at a convention and I have family coming in on Saturday and I get to see my baby nephew for the first time, so I am very excited for that. So I hope this holds you over until then!

Thanks: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! And a very special to Carrot Top! I appreciate all the help and everything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gathering her stuff out of her locker and placing it inside her messenger bag, Danielle failed to notice the body that opened the locker door next to her. Grabbing her English book so she could start her homework before going over to Nicky's and feel as if she wasn't neglecting all her studies, especially when she just started, she quickly packed her bag.

As her phone started to ring, she grabbed it she looked at it and saw it was Caleb. "Hey, I know I'm running late, I'm at my locker getting books, but I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to have something to do before going to whatever Nicky's will have in store for tonight, so give me about five minutes and I'll meet you at the car, bye Caleb," she said in one breath before hanging up the phone and putting it into her bag.

"Over worried boyfriend?"

Looking over to her right, she looked at the guy who spoke. He had longish, thick shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes, and stood at about six feet tall. With a shy smile she went back to gathering what she needed. "No, just a friend wondering if I managed to get myself lost,"

"I don't think we've met before," he said. "I'm Jason Summers,"

Closing her locker, she looked into his eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Danielle Kennedy. I just transferred in,"

"Well I hope you like it here," he smiled at her. "Maybe I'll see you at Nicky's tonight,"

"Yeah, maybe," she smiled. "See you later Jason,"

"Bye, Danielle," he said as he watched her leave.

When she finally got to Caleb's car, she opened the door and slid inside. Dropping her bag on the floor, she waited for the question she thought would be coming. But it didn't. He started the engine and they were off. "What time should I come and get you for tonight?"

"Well what time are we meeting everyone?" she asked.

"We usually just go and show up whenever," Caleb said as they stopped at the light. "I should have taken the back roads,"

"It's not a big deal Caleb," Danielle told him. "How about you come and get me about seven?"

"That sounds good," he said.

After a moment of silence, Caleb's phone went off. Danielle grabbed it from the cup holder and looked at it for a moment. The picture that came up took her by surprise. The girl was beautiful and she gave Caleb a slightly impressed look.

"Who is it?" he asked her, taking her away from her thoughts.

"It's Sarah Wenham," she said, offering him the phone.

Taking the phone from her, Caleb looked at the picture and rejected the call and placed the phone back into the cup holder. "So that's who Sarah is. She's beautiful," Danielle said.

"Yeah, but things didn't work out for a reason," Caleb told her as he drove by the burned down ruins of Putnam Barn.

"Maybe there is someone else that can handle you," Danielle smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe," Caleb smiled as he pulled up to her house.

"So this, Nicky's," Danielle said as she took off her seatbelt. "Is it casual or dressy?"

"Casual," Caleb told her.

"Okay, then I'll pick you up at your place at seven," she said with a smile as she got out of his car.

"Wait, what?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well since you've been driving me everywhere, I think it would only be fair if I drive tonight. Don't worry Caleb, everything will be fine," she laughed before walking away from his car.

"Come on Dani," Caleb called out before she opened the front door.

"If I'm going, I'm driving," she called to him before disappearing into the house with a victorious smile on her face.

After doing homework for what felt like was ages, Danielle went and took a shower before getting ready. She wasn't sure if she would like Nicky's but at least she could leave since she was driving, she hoped that Caleb wouldn't mind if it came down to that, but she was pretty sure that he would be okay with it especially if his friends were around.

A quarter to seven, Danielle made her way down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a green tank top with a jean jacket over it. With her bag flung over her shoulder she grabbed her keys and made her way to the door, but was stopped when she heard her mother's voice.

"Where are you off to?"

Turning around to look at her mother, Danielle bit the inside of her cheek before she said something she would regret. "Caleb and the guys are going to Nicky's. I'm picking Caleb up. I'll see you later." She said, turning around and opening the door and leaving.

As she got into her car, she watched as the door opened and her mother watched as she backed out of the drive way and made her way towards the Danvers' place. The drive wasn't as long as it usually would have been, if she had been going the speed limit, but she wasn't. Slowing down when she got to the gate, she punched in the code that Caleb had given her to use. Pulling up to the front of the house, Danielle parked the car and cut the engine before grabbing her cell out of her bag and called his cell.

"It's seven and I'm sitting in my car waiting for you,"

"_You were speeding again, weren't you?"_ came the reply.

Danielle smiled "Only to get away from the house,"

"_I'll be down in a minute,"_ he told her before hanging up the phone.

Shutting her phone, Danielle went to place it in the cup holder, but the vibrating from the phone made her look at the screen. Without realizing it a smile crept onto her face. "Hey," she answered.

"_How's my girl doing?"_

"I'm fine Dad, how are things out there?" she asked.

"_Things are good. I just wanted to call and see how your first day at Spencer went,"_ he told her

"It was okay. It was weird not having Jordan to pick up and it seems I'm not that far behind. So all in all so far so good. As of right now I am just waiting on Caleb to finish getting ready. We are meeting people at a place called Nicky's and I'm just waiting on him. He's driving me to school all week so I am driving to Nicky's."

"_That sounds like you,"_ he laughed. _"Can't let anyone drive you around without returning the favor. So tell me something, sweetheart. Has your mother been pushing you and that boy together? Cause fromt the moment she knew you were a girl and Evelyn Danvers knew she was having a boy, they were hearing wedding bells,"_

"They tried," Danielle laughed, "But I don't think there is anything there. I have only been here less than two weeks. I'm kind of just concentrating on school. Mom wants me to try out for the soccer team. She basically said I would in front of everyone at the brunch she set up without me knowing about it. I thought it was my choice if I wanted to play again or not,"

"_It is, sweetheart. Don't let her push you into anything." He told her. "I know how your mother likes to nag about things and how pushy she can get. Just stand your ground,"_

"I know," Danielle sighed. "Daddy?"

"_Yeah?"_

"She still acts like I'm a little kid. Like I'm that kid that left with you all those years ago."

"_It'll pass,"_ he told her. _"She hasn't seen you since we left. It's all about adjustments,"_

"I hope your right," Danielle said as she watched Caleb leave the house and get into the car. "Well I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"_Yeah, have fun and don't forget, you are still a kid. You have plenty of time to grow up, so have fun while you can,"_

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"_I love you too,"_

Shutting her phone, Danielle placed it back into the cup holder before looking at Caleb. "Did you know, from the moment, our mother's knew our sexes they heard wedding bells?"

With a laugh in his voice, Caleb asked, "Who did you hear that from?"

"My dad,"

"Knowing my mother and yours, I wouldn't doubt it," Caleb told her as she started the engine. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Yes, now tell me how to get there," Danielle told him with a smile on her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Danielle and parked next to Tyler's hummer across the street, she looked at the parked cars there before taking her seat belt off and glancing at Caleb. "So this is the hot spot around here, huh?"

"I'm sure a good portion of the people here are kids from Spencer," Caleb said as she cut the engine and they got out of the car. "Don't you have places like this in California?"

"Sure we do, but I never went," Danielle told him as they walked across the street. "I was Capitan of the soccer team. When I wasn't playing or practicing I was studying and if I wasn't doing that I would be watching my brother,"

"Sounds like you had a good thing going," Caleb commented as they walked through the entrance of Nicky's.

"Yeah, I did, but I knew about the whole senior year at Spencer thing, so it wasn't too big of a surprise, ya know?" Danielle told him. "Is it always this crowded?"

Looking around, Danielle saw familiar faces that she had met throughout the day at Spencer. The one that stuck out the most was the red head by the pool tables. She was in the class Danielle shared solely with Pogue. The girl sat next to Danielle and on Danielle's other side was Pogue, which wasn't a big surprise whatsoever to her. In her opinion, that was Caleb's influence.

"I see Pogue and Kate," Caleb said as he grabbed her hand and made the way through the crowds. Making sure he had a good grip, Caleb cut through people until they reached the table where his best friend was sitting with his girlfriend.

As soon as they got to the table, Danielle had to laugh when she noticed that neither of the two had noticed that they were no longer alone. Dropping hands, Danielle made her way over and sat down next to Pogue since Caleb had taken the seat next to Kate. "Been here long?" Caleb asked after clearing his throat to make their presence known.

"Hey Caleb." Kate said looking at him before her eyes met Danielle's. "Hey, you made it,"

"Tyler and Reid here?" Pogue asked.

"I haven't seen them, yet," Caleb said.

"They are by the pool tables." Danielle spoke up. "Reid was hitting on that girl we were talking to in class, Pogue. Kara Bradley, the cute red headed girl. Well anyways, now it looks like they are playing with some boys."

"They never learn," Caleb muttered.

"Can't protect them forever, Caleb," Pogue said before turning to the girls. "You two hungry?"

"What's there to eat?" Danielle asked.

"We stay with the safe food," Kate told her. "Two trays of fries. And drinks please,"

"Diet?" Pogue asked looking at Danielle.

"No, regular," Danielle said. "Diet tastes nasty,"

Pogue laughed before he and Caleb left the table to go and get the food.

"So is this an everyday kind of thing?"

"Not so much, but it's nice. Especially when Aaron and his friends aren't here to start a fight with Reid and Tyler, well more Reid then Tyler. Ty, he just sticks up for Reid," Kate told her.

"Hi, Danielle, right?" asked the voice of the redhead that she had recognized earlier when she walked in with Caleb.

"Yeah, Kara, right? You are in my British Lit class, right?" Danielle asked.

She nodded her head. "I thought I'd come over to say hello and see if you wanna play a game of darts?" she asked.

"Sure, but I warn you, I'm not very good," Danielle told her as she left her bag and jacket in her seat as she and Kara made their way over to the dart board.

"No one is very good at darts," Kara laughed as Danielle stopped and she went to get the darts out of the board. "So to be fair, we won't use points until you get at least a little bit of practice in, alright?"

Danielle couldn't help but laugh. Kara was such a nice girl with a great sense of humor.

Kara went first, she got pretty close to the bullseye, but when Danielle took her turn she barely made it onto the board. They kept going for a while, just talking about classes and anything else.

"So did you leave a boyfriend back home?" Kara asked, as they sat at an unoccupied table, tired of the darts for the time being. "Or girlfriend?"

"No, no boyfriend and no girlfriend. But some of the guys here are pretty nice to look at, huh?" she asked with a grin.

"That they are. You should go to the swim meets, that's where the good stuff is,"

"Yeah, Caleb is trying to talk me into going to one, but I might just have to check out how good it is,"

"It will definitely be worth your time,"

"Then I will make a point of going," Danielle laughed.

"I think Danvers is trying to get your attention," Kara laughed, pointing to where Caleb was waving his hand, trying to get Danielle's attention.

Once she looked to where he was, he waved her over to the table. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back to Kara, "Want some free fries?"

"Uh, sure," she said.

With a smile the two girls headed back towards the table where Pogue and Caleb had returned from getting food. As soon as they made their way through the crowd, Danielle motioned for Kara to take a seat. "Kara this is Caleb, Pogue and Kate, guys this is Kara from my class."

As everyone was sitting and eating from the fries, Danielle looked towards to pool tables where she saw Reid and Tyler playing with the curly haired boy Caleb didn't want her to be around and the guy she met at her locker after classes had ended. Looking at him, she had to admit that he was pretty cute, but so was Tyler.

"_Danielle?"_

"Huh?" she asked looking back to the group as a blush crept onto her face.

"I was just wondering if you were gonna partner up with me and Caleb in that history project that's due in a few weeks?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah sounds good." She said before looking at Caleb. "Do they always get into arguments after playing pool?"

That caught both Caleb and Pogue's attention. "We'll be right back," he said before motioning to Pogue that they had damage control that seemed to be happening more and more lately.

"So Reid and Tyler fight them a lot?" Danielle asked Kate before taking another fry.

"With Aaron and his friends, more then it should. They tend to beat them out of their money more than what is normal is what Aaron says, but you can't really trust that guy, he's a creep," Kate warned her.

"Yeah, but his friend might not be," Danielle said looking in the direction of where the guys had gone to break up the fight.

"Who are you talking about?" Kate asked with a smile on her face.

"Jason," she said, trying not to smile. "I met him after Caleb called when I didn't show up at his car,"

"Jason Summers?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Danielle said as she bit her lip.

"Ooooh," Kate and Kara did in sync without trying to.

"Oh stop it," Danielle told them both as she grabbed two fries and threw them at them.

"Have you thought about joining the soccer team anymore?" Kate asked, storing it into her brain that she would have to bring up the topic of Jason on a later date.

"I'm still thinking about it and my mom is still pressuring me to take it up, so I think it would just be easier to just do it and get her off my back," Danielle confessed.

"Well I'm sure the guys would come out and support you if you did," Kate told her.

"You can count me in," Kara told her.

"Thanks," Danielle smiled as Caleb walked back up to the table with a sour look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"We have to go before Nicky throws us out," he told her.

Nodding her head in understanding, she looked at the other two girls, "Do you guys need a ride?"

"No, I came with Pogue," Kate said as she and Danielle turned to look at Kara.

"I drove," Kara told them.

"I guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," she said as Caleb walked to the exit. "Bye," she said as she followed his lead after grabbing her stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: July 28, 2010

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

Thanks: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! So sorry that this has taken so long to get done. But if ya'll are still reading it then I'll get back to writing it. :)

* * *

Walking towards her locker, Danielle opened hers up and shoved the extra bag into her locker before glancing up and looking down the hallway. Caleb and Pogue were heading her way and neither one looked to be too happy. Grabbing her book off the shelf, she placed it in her messenger bag. She had a feeling she would need it for her next class, but if she did forget it, she was pretty sure Kara would let her look at her book. As she finished getting things out of her locker, she shut it and spun the lock as Caleb and Pogue got to where she stood.

"Where have you been?" Caleb asked.

Looking into his eyes, Danielle had the urge to give a smartass remark, but decided to hold her tongue. "I've been here since I got up and drove here. Is there a problem?"

"Your mother freaked out when you weren't at your house this morning," Caleb told her. "She called my mother,"

"Well I don't want my mother knowing what I was doing,"

"Why? What were you doing that was so bad?" Pogue asked.

"I wasn't doing anything bad," she told them, "It's personal and I don't feel like sharing with anyone, thank you very much,"

"Danielle," Pogue said grabbing her arm.

"Let go please,"

"Where were you?" Caleb asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready," she told them as she shrugged off Pogue's arm. "I've got to get to class,"

Caleb and Pogue watched as she made her way through the hallway to class. "You think it was something bad?"

"Not sure," Caleb said as his eyes followed her until she was no longer in sight. "But she's hiding something, I know she is."

"Are you sure you aren't just reading into this?" Pogue asked as he went to his locker to grab what he needed.

"Something is up with her." Caleb told him. "I don't know if its good or not. For her sake I hope its nothing dangerous,"

"If you two are as close as you seem to be, she'll tell you when she's ready," Pogue told him. "You haven't been completely honest with her about things either,"

"She'd just get hurt if I tell her about that," Caleb told him.

"Are you worried she'd get hurt or that she wouldn't understand and wouldn't want to handle it?" Pogue asked shutting his locker. "She's not Sara. You were the one that told me that. Maybe you need to remind yourself of that. I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya," Caleb said as he walked in the opposite direction of where Pogue went to his class he shared with Danielle.

* * *

Walking into the lunch room, Danielle saw Caleb and his friends at one table and at another was Kara. Kara knew she would sit with Caleb, but offered her a spot at their table if she ever wanted to change it up. Danielle hoped that she wouldn't have to, but at least she had the option of doing that.

With a bottle of water and some fruit from the cafeteria, she headed towards the table where Kate was sitting with all the guys.

"Hey, Danielle," a voice said from her side.

She stopped and smiled at seeing Jason. "Hey, Jason. How are you?"

"I'm good, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me today?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sitting with some friends," Danielle said biting her lip gently. "But maybe another time?"

"How about smoothies after school?" he asked.

"Smoothies?"

"Yeah, they are the best, but don't worry, its not a date." He laughed.

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll meet you in the parking lot?" she asked.

"I'll see you then," he said before going back to his table and Danielle made her way over to the one Caleb was at with the others. She set down her food and glanced at Kate with a smile on her face.

"Did he?" Kate asked.

"Almost. We are going for smoothies, but it's not a date," Danielle told her.

"His words or yours?"

"His,"

"He likes you," Kate smiled.

"Who?" Caleb and Tyler asked at the same time.

"No one," Danielle said rolling her eyes.

"Since its no one, would you mind giving me a ride home?" Caleb asked.

"Didn't you drive here?" Danielle asked. "Caleb, I appreciate the concern and all, but I'm a big girl, I can deal with my own life,"

"Jason isn't gonna do anything," Kate said sticking up for her friend.

"Jason?" Caleb asked.

"As in Jason Summers?" Tyler asked.

"That guy is just as bad as Reid is when it comes to girls," Caleb told her.

"Do you even know him?" Danielle questioned him, "Or are you going off whatever rumors are going around this school?"

"We've been going to school with him long enough to know," Caleb told her.

"I know him!" Reid said, the name finally clicking with him. "We had a bet going last year,"

"Reid…" Caleb sighed.

"What kind of bet?" Danielle asked, curious.

"Which one of us would have sex with track team," Reid smirked.

"Let me guess you won?" Kate asked, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Actually we tied, called it a draw," he told her.

"People can change and if I wanna go out with someone that asks me, I'm going to. I can't stay a hermit forever." Danielle said.

"You can't go out with him," Caleb told her.

"If he asks me, then I don't see how you are going to stop me," Danielle said picking up her tray and glared at Caleb. "Kate, I'll call you later, but for now, I think I'd like to have some civilized conversation and I don't see that happening here,"

"Danielle, just wait," Caleb sighed before turning his head to look at her in the eyes.

"No Caleb, I won't. My whole life I've had people telling me what I should be doing, who I should be hanging out with, but I never thought it would come from you. You were the last person I thought it would come from," she said pushing her seat back so she could leave. "I think I may have been wrong about you after all,"

"Come on, Danielle," Caleb said.

"Why?" she asked. "I don't want to hear what you have to say right now. Just leave me alone Caleb,"

Without looking at him, she held her tray with one hand and grabbed her bag that was on the floor with the other and made her way towards where Kara was sitting with a few others. As she got up to her, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Hey," Kara smiled at her. "Not at all,"

Giving the redhead a grateful smile, she sat down next to her at the end of the table. Glancing back to the table that she left, she saw both Caleb and Tyler looking at her. Breaking her stare of them, she turned her attention towards Kara.

"So what made you decide to come over here when you could be sitting with them?" Kara asked her eyes going from Danielle to the table she left, but her stare strayed on Caleb a little longer than the others. "Something happen?"

"Yeah and I just won't deal with it if I don't have to," she told her. "He doesn't like the idea of me going out with Jason, says he's a womanizer and then Reid says something about this bet they had about who can sleep with more of the track team or something,"

"That wasn't Jason that was one of Aaron's other friends," Kara said. "I think it was Brody,"

"I don't care," Danielle said as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail and regathered it up into a high ponytail. "I am not someone he can boss around. He's starting to act like my mother and not a friend,"

"Well you've got me, now," Kara smiled.

"Thanks," Danielle said before her eyes went back to the table.

Surprisingly, her eyes connected with Tyler's. He looked slightly crushed, but she didn't understand why. Then he smiled at her before looking away from her and to the blonde who just joined their table, in the spot she had vacated only a minute before. "I didn't realize I would be replaced so fast,"

"By who?" Kara asked looking over there. "Oh, her? That's Sarah. Caleb and she used to go out. He was in love with her and then something happened."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure; all that was said were rumors. Probably couldn't handle being with him," Kara said.

"Why?" Danielle asked. "It's not like Caleb is high maintenance,"

"No, but maybe she couldn't handle that he is one of the few great guys at this school and he would care about more than just her,"

Turning her head to look at Kara, Danielle saw the look in her eye. "You like him,"

"Huh?" Kara asked. "Who? Wait. Me like Caleb?"

"You so do!" Danielle grinned.

"Oh come off it," Kara laughed as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "You are disillusioned, you should eat,"

"You so do," Danielle grinned at her. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me,"

"Whatever," Kara said as she looked back at the table and then to Danielle. "Anyways, you never told me how it went this morning,"

"It went really well," Danielle smiled before biting down on her bottom lip. "I think I have a good shot. I haven't told Caleb or any of the guys yet, so don't mention it to them. I don't want to jinx myself,"

"My lips are sealed," Kara told her.

"Thank you," Danielle smiled as she picked up a carrot stick and started to chew on it.

The rest of lunch flew by rather fast. Looking at her phone, Danielle smiled as she saw a text message from her dad. As she opened it, there was a picture attached to it. It was a finger painting with a big heart. The smile that crept onto her face spread all the way to her eyes. Seeing things like that made her heart melt and made her miss her brother and father more and more. It made her realize how she hadn't ever been apart from them for long periods of time. A week at the most when she had a soccer tournament.

"I'm gonna get some books out of my locker. I'll see you later, okay?" Danielle asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll save you a seat in case your late again."

"Let's just hope he doesn't notice if I am. This school is so big."

Kara just laughed as she waved Danielle off before glancing back to the table where Caleb Danvers was sitting and having lunch. When Danielle walked passed their table, she didn't say anything to any of them, but there were three sets of eyes on her. One was from Caleb, one was from Tyler and the last came all the way from where Aaron and his goons were sitting. Knowing that this could potentially be a very sticky situation, Kara made a mental note as to talk to Danielle about where her true interests were.


	6. Chapter 6

Date: August 16, 2011

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of?

Rating: T

Pairings: Tyler/OC, Pogue/Kate, Caleb/OC

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Danielle and the characters you don't recognize, but everything from the Covenant I do not own.

Summary: After leaving Ipswich with her father eight years ago, Danielle Kennedy is back for her senior year at Spencer. Will old friends still be there or will she be seeing the side of them she had never seen before?

A/N: Thanks to those who have encouraged me to do this story!

* * *

Walking to her car, Danielle tossed her bag into the backseat before shutting the door. Jumping in surprise when she saw Jason leaning against her car. Putting a hand to her chest, she could feel her heart racing. "You scared me," she told him. "I didn't hear you come up."

"Sorry about that," he smirked. "So are we still on for smoothies?"

"I've actually got a bit of a headache," Danielle lied. "So I think I'm just gonna head home before doing some errands and what not."

"Alright," Jason said nodding his head. "Maybe next week."

"Yeah, maybe."

Giving him a small smile, Danielle opened the drivers door and slid inside as she watched Jason walk off out of the corner of her eye. While living in California, she had a few boyfriends and gone on dates, but thinking back to that time, Danielle couldn't think of a time that one of them had been as pushy about going out as Jason was being. With a long sigh, she pulled her seatbelt on and started her car. Rolling down the window, she was surprised to see Tyler running towards her car.

"I'm so glad you haven't left yet," he told her as she handed him a bottle of water. "Reid took my car and I'm supposed to meet Caleb at his place and he's already left."

"Get in," Danielle sighed. "I'll drop you off at Caleb's place since it isn't that far from my own place."

Tyler ran over to the passengers side and went to open the door only to find it locked. With a small smile Danielle unlocked the door, allowing Tyler to get into the car. "Thanks so much. I didn't even know that Reid had taken my keys."

"You might want to have a talk with him about that or you could not leave them out where he could get to them."

"Yeah," Tyler said with a small laugh as Danielle pulled out of the parking lot and towards the Danvers manor. "So what are you doing today?"

"Personal stuff," Danielle answered being as vague as she could. "And after what happened this afternoon at lunch, I'm not going to tell any of you anything about it."

"Danielle..."

"I don't wanna talk about it Tyler."

The drive wasn't as long as it normally would have been if she hadn't been speeding. Driving past the gates, Danielle stopped outside where Caleb was with Pogue.

Upon seeing Danielle's car pulling up, Caleb walked up to the drivers side. "Baby boy recruiting you to give him a ride after Reid stole his hummer again?"

"Well someone had to." Danielle said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Are you staying-"

"No, I have things to do," Danielle said as she interrupted Caleb. "And it is none of your concern. I haven't forgotten what was said at lunch."

"Dani..." Caleb sighed, not really sure what he could say to make her understand that there were some guys at Spencer who just wanted to hurt her because of her association with him and his friends. "I just..."

"Don't bother Caleb," Danielle said as Tyler shut the door of her car so she could leave and she did. The same way she left school; speeding.

"Caleb, she doesn't have any idea about how bad of a guy he really is, does she?"

"Baby boy, I have a feeling that she is gonna learn this the hard way, even if we were to tell her."

"Have you ever thought about telling her?" Pogue asked walking up to two of his friends. "Ever?"

"I never thought about it, but if Chase were ever to come back I don't think I would have a choice in the matter."

"Do you think he will?" Tyler asked. "Come back? After what happened to you?"

"If he survived, he will," Caleb said. "He is addicted to the power and he showed no sign of wanting help. If Reid hadn't seen what it was like, I might be worried about him."

"That was one good thing to come out of that."

"What was that?" Pogue asked as he adjusted his helmet under his arm.

"Reid saw a glimpse of his future if he didn't stop using so much and I haven't felt him use as much since."

"Yeah that is a good thing." Pogue agreed.

"Do you think if Danielle knew about us that she would still feel the same about us?" Tyler asked.

"Baby boy, I really don't know. I mean she seems to be interested in one of Aaron's friends. I thought she'd have better taste."

"Maybe Kate can talk to her?" Tyler suggested.

"I'd also like to know what secret that she was keeping today." Pogue said

"You and me both." Caleb sighed as they walked into the manor.

Driving back to her mother's house gave Danielle a little bit of time to think about the situation she found herself in. The two secrets she was keeping from her friends were something that had to be done. She had wished that she could have done the test before she came out to Ipswich, but it didn't work out that way, but the results would be pretty important, at least to her.

Parking her car, she pulled out her school bag along with her soccer bag so that she could wash the clothes she had in there. Locking and setting the alarm on it she made her way to the front door. Opening it and walking into the house, Danielle couldn't hear anything at all as she made her way upstairs to her own room.

Dropping her soccer bag into her closet, she closed the door and dropped her school messenger bag onto the chair in front of her desk where her computer was set up. Grabbing the letter out of the drawer, Danielle flopped onto her bed before kicking off her shoes and closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. Opening the large envelope, she started reading the letter that was inside.

_Danielle,_

_There have been so many times over the years that I have wanted to tell you of the biggest thing that tore us away from the place we had called home for so long. _

_It wasn't just one thing that tore your mother and my marriage to shreds, well it was many things. _

_I think you know what I'm talking about. I just never wanted you to have a tainted image of your mother afterall she did carry you for ten months and she loves you in her own way._

_And if I know her the way I believe I do, she has tried getting you together with that Danvers boy that you were friends with when you were a little girl. But you aren't a little girl anymore, you are a teenager and almost an adult. The time has sure flown since we left Ipswich. It was harder than you realize to leave that place. You have the strength that I don't in returning with your head held high. I can never return there again. But that is something I am okay with that because I have Gabby and I have Evan and someday I hope you'll come back here as well. _

_For so long I have avoided this subject with everyone and that included your mother because I was so happy with how life was going at the time, but nothing ever stays secret forever and I don't think your mother will be telling you this anytime soon._

_There have been times during my relationship with your mother where infidelity has been an issue. Your mother was wild as I think you would say in her youth and I was the one to tame her so to speak. But there were just times after we married that she decided that she wanted to go back to her partying ways. You have no idea how thankful you decided that you weren't much of the party type. It made me realize just how much I resented her for doing that to me and adding the strain onto our marriage. Most of our friends never did think we'd last and they were right._

_When we found out about you, I thought that maybe this would help us stay together. The first time I held you I couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the baby girl in my arms and then your mother who was exhausted let it slip out that she didn't know who was your biological father was because she had been cheating during that time but she had still been with me. But when I looked at you in my arms, sleeping so peacefully I knew that you were mine. I had no doubt, but that was when the fighting between your mother and I really got bad. She didn't want to think of the possibility of someone other than me being your father because she knew how bad the situation would turn out to be. And I wanted you, more than anything I wanted you to be mine so I left it alone and just accepted you as mine and for awhile things got better between us and the surprising thing was that it was lasting. But then it all fell apart again._

_That was when I finally realized things weren't going to be getting any better so I had to leave, but I wasn't going to leave you to be raised by the maids in the house. So I gave your mother money and agreed that for your senior year you would attend Spencer Academy. It would look good for your college applications when you apply. I knew it would break my heart if I left Ipswich and didn't take you with me and so I did what I had to make sure that you were able to come with me to California._

_When you just turned ten years old, we were at the mall getting your yearly pictures done and I watching you when a man approached me about your mother. He seemed to already know so much and so he made a statement that stuck with me for so long and yet I couldn't allow myself to do anything about it until this past summer. _

_I never had a doubt that you were my daughter, but I just needed the confirmation that what I knew all these years was true. That you were my daughter, my blood. There had been times where I thought I was a bad father because I wanted to get this done. But I never did because I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the results. _

_It no longer matters if you are my blood or not, but you are my daughter. I raised you and I've never been so proud of how you turned out. I haven't looked at the results, but I thought that you might want to know. Your mother doesn't think you should know, but I think you are old enough to know this stuff. If it turns out that biologically I'm not your father, then you have nothing to worry about because I will always be your father. If I'm not I think the men your mother were with are in Ipswich. I know your friend Caleb's father turned her away because he loved her with everything that he was. But there was one of Caleb's friends father's did not turn her away._

_I hope that you understand why we haven't told you this before. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

Wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes, Danielle set the letter down and reached into the envelope and pulled out the rest of the contents. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath as she looked down at the paper in her hand that could change everything.

* * *

_A/N2: There is a poll for this story on my profile. I need to know what you guys want to see for the direction of this story. _


End file.
